


Tough Guy - I Am Not A Robot by Marina & the Diamonds

by timaeustestifiedsilence



Series: Short stories inspired by songs [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, Smoking, idk it's really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeustestifiedsilence/pseuds/timaeustestifiedsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short story based off of the song I am not a robot by Marina & the Diamonds. This story is pretty short, but I hope it is enjoyable nonetheless. </p><p>I do not own this song or the lyrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Guy - I Am Not A Robot by Marina & the Diamonds

_You've been acting awful tough lately._

**It's just who I am.**

_Smoking a lot of cigarettes lately._

**I'm addicted, hun, what do you expect?**

_But inside, you're just a little baby._

He looked at his wife and snorted.  **If anyone's a little baby on the inside, it's you.** He ruffled her hair and took another drag on his cigarette. 

_It's okay to say you've got a weak spot._

**I don't have one.**

_You don't always have to be on top._

This hit him hard. He had to be on top - he'd always been on top. He was strong, smart. The best of the best. But maybe he did have a weak spot. For her. For his closest friends. He was too gentle. A weak spot for the weak, of sorts. 

_You're vulnerable, you are not a robot. You're lovable, but you're just troubled._

He looked at her again and this time there were tears welling up in his eyes. The cancer stick burned slowly. 

_**Can you teach me how to feel real?** _

Her eyes smiled with her heart and she pulled him into a strong embrace. 

_Just open up and sing._

**Author's Note:**

> In case it was confusing for anyone, the story was mainly a dialogue between the wife (italics) and the husband (bold). The wife only spoke the lyrics, while the husband just talked, the exception being 'Can you teach me how to feel real?'.


End file.
